Ashlyn Pond the Eleventh Hour
by Souffleegirl11
Summary: the Eleventh hour Ashlyn has had dreams of the Doctor and one night she appears in the Tardis in the middle of the tenths regeneration, he seems just as surprised as she does, she has to get out of the Tardis before he regenerates. Ashlyn crash's in Amelia pond's garden and they become good friends especially when the doctor leaves both girls for 12 years


Doctor who eleventh hour

The Transcript is from

. 

I just added my OC into it

SPACE: CLOSE-UP ON MOON BEFORE SWITCHING TO EARTH. ZOOM THROUGH CLOUDS.

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.

_A larg blue Sphere is falling from the Sky as it closes up it Appears to be Ashlyn inside Yelling in frustration _

**Ashlyn:**  
here we Go!

_Ashlyn hits the Ground making a Mark of the Blue Sphere she quickly stands and dusts herself off she looks up to see A young GIRL standing infront of her_

**Ashlyn:**  
hello

_Ashlyn smilled_

**GIRL:**  
you alright? how did you do that?

**Ashlyn:**  
right then...im Ashlyn,Ashlyn tround..I think its tround...its complicated

**GIRL:**  
how did you do that...(_Ashlyn looks arouned Scratching her head_)your accent its American isent it

**Ashlyn:**  
canadian close your clever arent you well then who might you be?

**GIRL:**  
im Amelia Pond

**Ashlyn:**  
hello Amelia pond well you see i fell from the Tardis the Doctor you see...no i dont know how i got into the tardis but you see he's my...Uncl or something he was regenrating but the regeneration took a little while and was so bright i had to jump before being destroyed so i took the Parashute feld and here i am

**Amelia:**  
Doctor who?

_Ashlyn smilled and winked_

**Ashlyn:**  
well then can i come in and eat please are your parents home?

**Amelia:**  
i dont have parents just an aunt she's here but she wont be upset i think

**Ashlyn:**  
well then lets eat ill explain everything else inside

_Ashlyn and Amelia started to walk inside when Ashlyn stopped to look at the Sky_

**Amelia:**  
comeing?

**Ashlyn:**  
yeah,yeah thank you so much Amelia

_Amelia smilled at Ashlyn and nodded opening the Door _

_Amelia's Aunt looked at Ashlyn, It appears Ashlyn smiles at Amelia's Aunt, Ashlyn stands on the table acting out falling Amelia laughs and Her Aunt looks amused Ashlyn jumps down and the two Girls looked at Her Aunt_

_Amelia's Aunt Smilled and Nodded and the Two girls smilled at eachother_

_Later that night Ashlyn sat on the Bed and Amelia listend to what she had to say Already the two Girls were like sisters _

_WEEKS HAD GONE BY Ashlyn FELT HOPLESS BUT SAFE HER AND Amelia WERE NOW AS CLOSE AS THEY COULD EVER BE_

_THE TWO GIRLS RUN UP THE STAIRES BACK PACKS ON THEY LAUGH AND SMILE AT EACHOTHER _

**Ashlyn: **  
And the Doctor Yelled

**Amelia:**  
You have to Jump!

The two Girls Laughed and smilled at eachother

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.

_The TARDIS flies out of control over London._

INT TARDIS

_The center console sparks and the room is in flames. Pan towards the open doors and we see the newly-regenerated Doctor hanging on by his hands, sonic screwdriver in his mouth._

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.

_The Doctor begins to pull himself into the TARDIS. He turns at the sound of a bell and sees that he is about to hit "Big Ben". He uses the screwdriver on the controls and slips out as the TARDIS speeds up, narrowly missing the top of the tower._

INT TARDIS

_He pulls himself inside, closes the doors and falls against them with a sigh. It lurches and spins out of control._

EXT NIGHT.

_Ashlyn and Amelia are leaning over the bed saying preayers AMEILIA had shown Ashlyn earlier_

**Amelia:**  
Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you.

INT BEDROOM, NIGHT

_Ashlyn starred at the Crack in the wall and whispered to Amelia_

**Ashlyn:**  
But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in Amelia's wall. _(the two turn to the wall where there is a crack spreading across it. Returns to prayer)_ Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... We both know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it?

_Ashlyn and Amelia look at eachother then to th Picture on the wall Ashlyn had drawn of the Tenth Doctor_

_We hear the TARDIS materializing and then a crash and glass breaking. The young girls turn there heads towards the window._

**Amelia:**  
Back in a moment.

_they get up from the floor, pick up a torchs from the nightstand, run to the window and pull back the curtain to look outside. The TARDIS has materialized on his side and knocked down part of the shed. There is smoke rising from it Ashlyn smilles and nudges Amelia._

**Ashlyn:**  
thats him the Doctor!

**Amelia:**  
_(looks up at the sky)_ Thank you, Santa.

EXT HOUSE, NIGHT

_The girls step outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she makes her way through to where the TARDIS has crashed. The doors suddenly open at the top and a rope with a grappling hook is thrown out. It latches onto a lawn roller. The girl watches as first one hand then the other come over the edge followed by the Doctor'S head. _

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn i found you it took forever but i found you,sorry it took awhile but i mean it took a bit to figure out where i was...Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before. _(straddles the TARDIS and looks back inside)_ Whoa! Look at you Ashlyn you grew three inches.

**Amelia:**  
Are you OK?

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor?

**Doctor:**  
_(puts both legs over the side, sitting on the edge)_ Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.

**Ashlyn:**  
You're soaking wet.

**Doctor:**  
I was in the swimming pool.

**Amelia:**  
You said you were in the library.

**Ashlyn:**  
So was the swimming pool.

**Amelia:**  
Are you the Doctor?Ashlyn told me all about you.

**Doctor:**  
did she now?who are you?right then how about that Apple?

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor can you fix Cracks in walls?

**Doctor:**  
What cra...? _(falls to the ground)_ Agh!

**Ashlyn:**  
you all right, Doctor!?

**Doctor:**  
_(kneeling)_ No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm... _(opens mouth and releases regeneration energy)_

**Ashlyn:**  
whats wrong Doctor?

**Doctor:**  
_(energy rising from his hands)_ I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?

**Amelia:**  
No, it just looks a bit weird.

**Doctor:**  
No, no, no. The crack in your wall Ashlyn you'v been herelong enough. Does it scare you both?

**GIRLS:**  
Yes.

**Doctor:**  
_(jumps up)_ Well, then, no time to everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. _(strides away with purpose and walks into a tree, knocking him to the ground)_

**Amelia:**  
You all right?

**Doctor:**  
_(lying on the ground)_ Early days. Steering's a bit off.

INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN

The Doctor stands there looking around.

**Amelia:**  
If you're the Doctor, why does your box say "Police"?

**Ashlyn:**  
why does it say police Doctor you never explained that?

**Doctor:**  
_(takes a bite of the apple she offers, chews and then spits it out before coughing)_ That's disgusting. What is that?

**Ashlyn:**  
An apple.

**Doctor:**  
Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.

**Amelia:**  
You said you loved them.

**Doctor:**  
No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.

_Amelia runs to the fridge and gets him a yoghurt. The Doctor opens the container and pours it into his mouth. He spits that out as well._

**Doctor:**  
I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in.

**Amelia:**  
You said it was your favourite.

**Doctor:**  
New mouth, new rules. _(wipes back of hand across his mouth)_ It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh! _(has a small fit)_

**Amelia:**  
What is it? What's wrong with you?

**Doctor:**  
Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something.

_Amelia turns on the stove and begins to fry up bacon as the Doctor uses a towel to dry his hair Ashlyn is examining the new Doctor she smerks._

**Doctor:**  
Ah! Bacon!,you whats wrong with you?

**Ashlyn:**  
you took forever to get here

**Doctor:**  
Sorry about that regeneration took awhile destroyed the Tardis you were smart to jump Ashlyn

_The Doctor sits and the table and eats the bacon from a plate and the GIRLS watche with a laugh. The Doctor makes a face and agains spits out the food._

**Doctor:**  
Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?

_Amelia turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans as the Doctor and Ashlyn watche._

**Doctor:**  
Ah, you see, beans.

_Once more at the table, the Doctor takes a forkful of beans an promptly spits them into the sink as poor Amelia makes a face Ashlyn looks grossley at the Food._

**Doctor:**  
Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.

_Next, the girl simply spreads butter over a slice of bread._

**Doctor:**  
Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

EXT. HOUSE, NIGHT

_At the open door, the Doctor throws the plate outside. We hear it crash and a cat meow._

**Doctor:**  
And stay out! _(closes the door behind him)_

INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN

_The GIRLS looks in the fridge as the Doctor paces._

**Ashlyn:**  
carrots, Doctor.

**Doctor:**  
Carrots? Are you both insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need... _(looks in both the fridge and freezer)_ Fish fingers and custard. _(takes out both items)_

_LATER, sitting at the table, the Doctor dips a fish finger into a bowl of custard then takes a bite. Across from him, the GIRLS eat ice cream from the container. The Doctor then picks up the bowl and drinks the custard from it. It leaves a mustache which he wipes away with his hand Ashlyn looks at it discusted._

**Ashlyn:**  
told ya he was funny

**Doctor:**  
Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name not you Ashlyn,you?

**Amelia:**  
Amelia Pond.

**Doctor:**  
Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale Kinda like Ashlyn,Amelia and Ashlyn,Amelia and Ashlyn(_Smiles)_. Are we in Scotland?

**Amelia:**  
No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.

**Doctor:**  
So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.

**Amelia:**  
I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.

**Doctor:**  
I don't even have an aunt.

**Amelia:**  
You're lucky.

**Doctor:**  
I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?

**Ashlyn:**  
She's out.

**Doctor:**  
_(surprised)_ And she left you both alone?

**Amelia:**  
Were not scared.

**Doctor:**  
'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there and you Ashlyn youv seen Aliens the Boogy man and all that stuff why would you both be scared. So you know what I think?

**GIRLS:**  
What?

**Doctor:**  
Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

INT. HOUSE, Amelia'S BEDROOM

**Doctor:**  
_(examines crack)_ You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.

**Amelia:**  
_(stands in the doorway, apple in her hand)_ I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them. _(she hands the Doctor an apple with a smiley face carved into it)_

**Doctor:**  
She sounds good, your mum. _(tosses apple into the air and catches it)_ I'll keep it for later. _(goes back to examine the crack)_ This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from? _(runs the sonic screwdriver along the crack then checks the readings)_ Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?

**Ashlyn:**  
What?

**Doctor:**  
It's a crack. _(runs fingers along crack)_ I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall.

**Amelia:**  
Where is it, then?

**Doctor:**  
Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom. _(presses ear against wall)_ Sometimes, can you hear…

**Amelia:**  
A voice? Yes we both hear it at night.

_The Doctor hears an echoing voice. He takes the water glass from the nightstand, pours out the water, then presses it against the wall, and then his ear against the other end._

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

**Doctor:**  
Prisoner Zero?

**Ashlyn:**  
Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what We heard. What does it mean?

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

**Doctor:**  
_(steps back from the wall)_ It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?

**Amelia:**  
What?

**Doctor:**  
You need a better wall. _(moves her desk out of the way)_ The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or...

**Amelia:**  
What?

**Doctor:**  
You both know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?

**Ashlyn:**  
Yes you'v done that many many times Doctor.

**Amelia:**  
yes

**Doctor:**  
Everything's going to be fine.

_The Doctor holds out his hand and Amelia grasps it and Ashlyn holds Amelia's hands. With his other hand, the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the crack. Amelia and Ashlyn peer around his as a bright light shines through the crack as it widens. In the dim light, we can see what looks to be cells._

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

_The Doctor takes a step closer to the crack._

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.

**Doctor:**  
Hello? Hello?

_A giant blue eye peers at them through the crack._

**Amelia:**  
What's that?

**Ashlyn:**  
An eye!?

_A small ball of light or electricity shoots out from the crack, strikes the Doctor and he falls against the bed. The crack then seals once more. _

**Doctor:**  
There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new.

**Amelia:**  
What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?

**Doctor:**  
No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless... _(stands)_

**Ashlyn:**  
Unless what?

**Doctor:**  
_(looks around)_ Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know. _(runs out of the room)_

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
_(looks around, confused)_ It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... _(close-up on the Doctor'S eyes)_ in the corner..._(turns to face one of the doors at the other end of the hall)_ of my eye.

_There is an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell._

**Doctor:**  
_(runs down the stairs)_ No, no, no, no, no, no!

_Amelia and Ashlyn follow._

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

**Doctor:**  
_(runs outside)_ I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!

**Amelia:**  
the Tarnis or whatever

**Ashlyn:**  
Tardis

**Doctor:**  
_(frees grappling hook and gathers the rope)_It's a time machine.

**Amelia:**  
Ashlyn told me about that you really do have a time michene

**Ashlyn:**  
why would i lie about a time michene

**Doctor:**  
Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it Ashlyn come along. _(loops rope through door handles)_

**Ashlyn:**  
Can Amelia come?

**Doctor:**  
Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back Ashlyn are you coming. _(hops onto the edge and prepares to go inside)_

**Ashlyn:**  
im Staying with Amelia

**Doctor:**  
_(jumps down to the ground and looks into Ashlyns face)_ You sure about this?_(Turns to Amelia)_your a special one she dosent do this for everyone

**Ashlyn:**  
five minutes Promise!

**Doctor:**  
i promise trust me im the Doctor!

_Ashlyn and Amelia smile and the Doctor climbs back onto the TARDIS he stops And tosses something to Ashlyn she looks at it and smiles putting it in her Doctor Holding onto the rope, he gives them a last look before jumping._

**Doctor:**  
Geronimo!

_The TARDIS doors slam shut andA ISLIN and Amelia watche as the TARDIS dematerializes. When it's gone, she runs back inside._

INT. HOUSE

**Ashlyn:**  
lets Go pack!

_the Two Girls Laugh_

_Amelia and Ashlyn run up to Amelia's room, pull a small suitcase from under her bed and begins to pack. As she runs across the hall, one of the doors that was closed on there way up is now open. Packing done, Amelia and Ashlyn head back downstairs, not noticing the open door. _

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

_Now wearing a warm coat's and hat's, Amelia and Ashlyn run to where the TARDIS disappeared, put there suitcase's on the ground, sit on it and waits._

INT. HOUSE

_Through the kitchen window, we see Amelia waiting and a shadowy figure darts past and is gone. We then pan to the clock on the wall as it ticks away the seconds. 11:30 becomes 10:20._

GARDEN, DAY

_The TARDIS materializes in Amelia'S back garden. The door opens and the Doctor emerges amid billowing smoke, cloth held over his nose and mouth._

**Doctor:**  
Amelia! Ashlyn! _(runs towards house)_ I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there! _(uses screwdriver on door lock and it opens after a few tries)_

INT. HOUSE

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn? _(runs upstairs)_ Amelia,Ashlyn, are you two all right? Are you there? _(goes immediately to the door that troubled him before and tries to open it with the screwdriver)_ Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is... _(he turns and is hit on the head with a cricket bat)_

EXT. DAY

_An ambulance with its siren on approaches a large brick building, a hospital._

INT. DAY, HOSPITAL CORRIDOR

_A male nurse in blue scrubs follows a woman in a business suit_

INT. DAY, WARD

_All the patients are unconscious. The woman stops in front of one of the beds, the man beside her._

**WOMAN:**  
So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? _(man nods)_ All of them, all the coma patients. _(flips through patient's file)_ You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.

**NURSE:**  
Yes, Dr Ramsden.

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
Then why are you wasting my time?

**NURSE:**  
Because they called for you.

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
Me?

**PATIENT:**  
_(softly)_ Doctor.

_DR RAMSDEN and the NURSE turn to face the PATIENT who is still unconscious._

**PATIENT:**  
_(softly)_ Doctor.

_All the other patients begin to speak, saying "Doctor"_

INT. HOUSE, HALL

_The Doctor slowly comes to, and, as his vision clears, he sees a female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio and another Female who is in jeans and a baggy sweater._

**OFFICER:**  
White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained. _(ends conversation and sees the Doctor is awake)_ Oi, you! Sit still.

**Doctor:**  
_(groans)_ Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.

**FEMALE:**  
You were breaking and entering.

_The Doctor tries to stand and finds out he's handcuffed to the radiator._

**Doctor:**  
Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed.

**OFFICER:**  
Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!

**Doctor:**  
Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman and you,you must be Sharon.

**FEMALE:**  
my name is not Sharon but you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?

**Doctor:**  
But what are you doing here? Where's the Little Girls Ashlyn and Amelia?

**OFFICER:**  
Amelia and Ashlyn Pond?

**Doctor:**  
Little Candian Girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes and the Little Scottish gir Ginger cute and petitel. Where are they? I promised them five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to them?

**FEMALE:**  
those two Girls hasn't lived here in a long time.

**Doctor:**  
How long?..._(The Doctor stares at the FEMALE Who turns AWAY)_How old are you? and how Long have those girls been gone?Who are you?

**FEMALE:**  
those little girls havent lived here in Six months,And you dont know me.

**Doctor:**  
No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised Ashlyn i promised,But you i know you... _(sniffs)_

_The OFFICER walks away, reaching for her radio._

**Doctor:**  
What happened to them? What happened to Amelia and Ashlyn Pond?

**OFFICER:**  
_(into radio)_ Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia and Ashlyn Pond.

_The Doctor'S gaze goes past the OFFICER to the FEMALE he squints as if he knows her then it goes to that same door from his last visit He looks at the FEMALE._

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn?its you isent it?!your stil so young?your about 15!

**FEMALE:**  
Im Sorry sir but Little Ashlyn Pond

**Doctor:**  
No!no!no! it cant be!your Ashlyn!your Ashlyn meaning you have to be Amelia!

**POLICE WOMEN:**  
Sarge,Mind looking up the records of Amelia and Ashlyn pond for me this guy is delusinal

INT. DAY, WARD

_DR RAMSDEN is examining the first patient to speak. Pictures of the man and his dog are on the nightstand._

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
I don't think they were even conscious.

**NURSE:**  
Dr Ramsden, there is another sort of, um, funny thing.

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
Yes, I know. Dr Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake!

**rory:**  
I've seen them.

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
These patients are under 24-hour supervision! We know if their blood-pressure changes. There's no possibility you'd have seen them wandering in the village! Why are you giving me your phone?!

**rory:**  
It's a camera too. _(holds phone out)_

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
_(reaches for phone then pager beeps. she takes it out)_ You need to take some time off, rory. A lot of time off. Start now. _(rory tries to argue)_ Now!

_rory nods and leaves._

INT. HOUSE, HALL

_The Doctor is still sitting on the floor._

**Doctor:**  
I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now.

**FEMALE:**  
we live here.

**Doctor:**  
But she's a police.

**OFFICER:**  
Yes, and this is where We live. You got a problem with that?!

**Doctor:**  
you brunette,How many rooms?

**FEMALE:**  
I'm sorry, what?

**Doctor:**  
On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.

**OFFICER:**  
Why?

**Doctor:**  
Because it will change your life.

**FEMALE:**  
Five. _(points)_ One, two, three, four, five.

**Doctor:**  
Six.

**OFFICER:**  
Six?

**Doctor:**  
Look.

**OFFICER:**  
Look where?

**Doctor:**  
Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you.

**FEMALE:**  
_(slowly looks and sees the door)_ That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?

**Doctor:**  
There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.

**OFFICER:**  
But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.

**Doctor:**  
The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!and you your accent it isent Scotish it's canadian listen i know you Ashlyn you cannot Pretend!

**Ashlyn:**  
shut up!you dont know me!

_the FEMALE slowly begins to walk down the hall towards the room The OFFICER stays with the Doctor._

**OFFICER:**  
I don't have the key. I lost it.

**Doctor:**  
How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door Girl! _(she keeps walking)_ Do not touch that door! _(she puts her hand on the doorknob)_ Listen to me! Do not open that... _(she turns the knob)_ Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? _(she slowly enters the room)_ Again...? _(he frantically searches his pockets)_ My screwdriver, where is it?

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

_The room is dusty. There are old boxes on the floor, the curtains are barely there and the walls have large spots of water damage. There is a table in the middle of the room._

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?

**FEMALE:**  
There's nothing here

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
What makes you think you could see it?

**OFFICER:**  
oi!shut up!

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Now, please, just get her out of there,Get Ashlyn out of there!

**FEMALE:**  
Come on Where are you sonic?

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
My screwdriver, yeah,see you know what it is!.

**FEMALE:**  
It's here!.

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
Must have rolled under the door.

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

**FEMALE:**  
Yeah. Must have. _(the screwdriver is on the table, covered in goo)_ And then it must have jumped up on the table...

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
Get out of there,Listen Officer get that girl out of there she's indanger!

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Get out of there!

_The FEMALE goes to pick up the screwdriver_

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Get out!

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
Get out of there! _(stretches as far as he can with the handcuffs)_

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

_The FEMALE backs away towards the window. Behind her, something alien and eel-like eases down from the roof. It is covered in goo and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. The FEMALE looks one way and then the other but can't see it_

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
What is it? What are you doing?

**FEMALE:**  
There's nothing here, but...

INT. HOUSE, HALL

**Doctor:**  
Corner of your eye.

INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM

**OFFICER:**  
What is it?

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. _(the creature seems to be toying with her)_ Do not... look. _(she sees the creature)_

INT. HOUSE, HALL

_The Doctor hears the FEMALE scream._

**Doctor:**  
Get her out!

_The OFFICER runs to the Door and help the FEMALE out of the room and down the hall to the Doctor_

**Doctor:**  
Give me that! _(takes the screwdriver and uses it on the door's lock before turning it to the handcuffs. It doesn't work)_ What's the bad alien done to you?

**OFFICER:**  
Will that door hold it?

**Doctor:**  
_(sarcastic)_ Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood.

_A bright light flashes around the edges of the door._

**OFFICER:**  
What's that? What's it doing?

**Doctor:**  
_(wipes screwdriver with his finger)_ I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine.

**FEMALE:**  
There is no back-up.

**Doctor:**  
_(looks up, surprised)_ I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up.

**FEMALE:**  
she was pretending. It's a pretend radio.

**Doctor:**  
she's policewoman.

**OFFICER:**  
I'm a kissogram! _(she removes her hat and her ginger hair falls free)_

_At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. It is the same man in a coma in hospital. He walks forward into the hall. _

**WOMAN:**  
But it's just...

**Doctor:**  
No, it isn't. Look at the faces.

_The MAN growls and barks while the dog remains impassive._

**WOMAN:**  
What? I'm sorry, but what? _(looks down at the Doctor)_

**Doctor:**  
It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. _(MAN and dog turn heads in unison)_ Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? _(they're now looking straight at the Doctor)_ Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? _(It snarls)_

INT. DAY, WARD

_The male coma patient twitches in his bed and we hear the snarl echoing._

INT. HOUSE, HALL

_The multi-form advances on the Doctor,The FEMALE and the WOMAN and opens his mouth showing the same teeth as in its previous form._

**Doctor:**  
Stay, boy! _(the creature halts its advance)_ Her,Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up.

**WOMAN:**  
_(to Doctor)_ I didn't send for back-up!

**Doctor:**  
_(to WOMAN)_ I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. _(to CREATURE)_ OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!

**VOICE:**  
Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. 'The human residence is surrounded.

**WOMAN:**  
_(to Doctor)_ What's that?

**Doctor:**  
_(to WOMAN and FEMALE)_ That would be back-up. _(to CREATURE)_ OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe.

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Doctor:**  
Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.

_The CREATURE turns into one of the other rooms off the hall. As the VOICE repeats its warning, the Doctor bangs the screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work._

**Doctor:**  
Work, work, work. C'mon.

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

_The CREATURE looks out a window._

INT. HOUSE, HALL

_The Doctor continues to bang the screwdriver until it works. He uses it on the handcuffs. It unlocks._

**Doctor:**  
_(to WOMAN and FEMALE)_ Run. _(stands)_ Run! _(pushes them and follows them down the stairs)_

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

_The Doctor,FEMALE and the WOMAN run outside and the Doctor uses the screwdriver on the door._

**Doctor:**  
Kissogram?

**WOMAN:**  
Yes!

**Doctor:**  
Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?

**FEMLE:**  
You broke into our house! It was that or a French maid! _(follows Doctor)_ What's going on? Tell us! Tell us!

**Doctor:**  
_(outside the TARDIS)_ An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?

**FEMALE:**  
Yes.

**Doctor:**  
Me too. _(the key to the TARDIS won't work)_ No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

_The CREATURE, still in the form of the man and dog, watches from the window, barking at them._

**WOMAN:**  
_(grabs the Doctor by the arm along with the FEMALES arm)_ Come on.

**Doctor:**  
_(resists)_ No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. _(runs to garden shed)_ I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces.

**WOMAN:**  
So there's a new one. Let's go.

**Doctor:**  
But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. _(sniffs wood before rubbing his finger along the wood and tasting it)_ 12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late. _(walks towards WOMAN and FEMALE)_

**FEMALE:**  
He's coming.

**Doctor:**  
I knew it was you Ashlyn why did you lie to me?!

**WOMAN:**  
We've got to go.

**Doctor:**  
This matters. This is important. Why Would you lie!

**Ashlyn:**  
_(hurt)_ Why would you Promise five minutes!

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn...

**WOMAN:**  
Come on.

**Doctor:**  
What?

**Ashlyn:**  
Come on! _(she pulls him by the arm)_

**Doctor:**  
What?

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

_They run out of the back garden past the CREATURE who is standing at the door._

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
_(stops and faces her)_ Ashlyn! how can you Still be my little Ashlyn.

**Ashlyn:**  
_(keeps walking)_ You came to pick me up grabbed me and left Amelia then dropped me back up,you promised you would come back and you never did.

**Doctor:**  
it was future me how would i have known your still so young,Ashlyn Pond your fifteen!

**Amelia:**  
I'm Amelia,She's Ashlyn and you're late.

**Doctor:**  
What happened?

**Ashlyn:**  
12 years.

**Doctor:**  
You hit me with a cricket bat.

**Amelia:**  
Ashlyn hit you and 12 years.

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn! a cricket bat.

**Ashlyn:**  
12 years and four psychiatrists.

**Doctor:**  
Four?

**Amelia:**  
Ashlyn kept biting them.

**Doctor:**  
Why?

**Ashlyn:**  
They said you weren't real.

**VOICE:**  
_(over the speakers of an ice cream van)_ Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**Amelia:**  
No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?

_The Doctor heads for the van followed by Amelia and Ashlyn_

**Doctor:**  
What's that? Why are you playing that?

**VENDOR:**  
It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.

_The Doctor picks up the player and listens._

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. _(repeats)_

_The Doctor steps away from the van and sees a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile._

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor, what's happening?

_The Doctor leaps over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. Amelia and Ashlyn run around to the front._

INT. HOUSE, DAY

_A large blue eye fills the TV screen. A WOMAN uses the remote to change the channel but they all show the same thing and say the same thing. The Doctor enters the front door closely followed by Amelia and Ashlyn._

**Doctor:**  
Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area. _(remembers Amelia'S costume)_ Also, crimes. Let's have a look. _(takes remote from her)_

**WOMAN:**  
I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. _(sees Amelia and Ashlyn)_ Hello, Amy,Ash, dears. Amy Are you a policewoman now?

**Amelia:**  
Well, sometimes.

**WOMAN:**  
I thought you were a nurse.

**Amelia:**  
I can be a nurse.

**WOMAN:**  
Or, actually, a nun.

**Amelia:**  
I dabble.

**WOMAN:**  
Amy,Ash, who is your friend?

**Doctor:**  
Who's Ash or Amy? You were Ashlyn and Amelia.

**Amy:**  
Yeah, now I'm Amy and Ashlyn's Ash.

**Doctor:**  
Amelia Pond - that was a great name.

**Amy:**  
Bit fairy tale.

**WOMAN:**  
I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.

**Doctor:**  
Not me. Brand-new face... _(makes a face)_ First time on. _(to Amy)_ And what sort of job's a kissogram?

**Amy:**  
I go to parties and I kiss people. _(clears throat)_ With outfits. It's a laugh.

**Doctor:**  
You were a little girl's five minutes ago.

**Ashlyn:**  
You're worse than Amy's aunt.

**Doctor:**  
I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. _(to WOMAN)_ And that is not how I'm introducing myself.

_The Doctor picks up a radio and uses the sonic screwdriver on it. We hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before it turns it off._

**Doctor:**  
OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world. _(opens window and looks up)_

**Amy:**  
What's up there? What are you looking for?

_The sky is a clear blue with a few white clouds._

**Doctor:**  
_(back inside)_ OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast. _(a young man enters and the Doctor walks up to him)_ But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. _(the man is tall and the Doctor stands first on tip-toe and then back down)_ What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes.

**Amy:**  
20 minutes to what?

**MAN:**  
Are you the Doctor?

**WOMAN:**  
He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons Ash did when Amy and Ash were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him.

**Ashlyn:**  
_(softly)_ I know.

**Doctor:**  
_(bemused)_ Cartoons? _(sits on couch)_

**MAN:**  
Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!

**Amy:**  
Jeff, shut up! _(to Doctor)_ 20 minutes to what?

_The "eye" is still on the TV, broadcasting its warning._

**Doctor:**  
The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world.

SPACE

_A group of star-shaped spaceships are in orbit above the Earth. Underneath the flagship is a blue eye. The warning repeats._

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

_A young boy runs down the road with a toy helicopter. The Doctor,Ashlyn and Amy are walking fast in the opposite direction._

**Doctor:**  
What is this place? Where am I?

**Amy:**  
Leadworth.

**Doctor:**  
Where's the rest of it?

**Ashlyn:**  
This is it.

**Doctor:**  
Is there an airport?

**Amy:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
A nuclear power station?

**Ashlyn:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
Even a little one?

**Amy:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
Nearest city?

**Amy:**  
Gloucester, half an hour by car.

**Doctor:**  
We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?

**Ashlyn:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?

**Amy:**  
It's a duck pond. _(follows the Doctor to a small pond)_

**Doctor:**  
Why aren't there any ducks?

**Ashlyn:**  
I don't know. There's never any ducks.

**Doctor:**  
Then how do you know it's a duck pond?

**Amy:**  
It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?

**Doctor:**  
_(has another regeneration tremor)_ I don't know. Why would I know? _(sits on the ground, clutching his chest)_ I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.

_The sky darkens and they both look up._

**Amy:**  
What's happening? Why's it going dark?

_The sun appears grey and flickering before returning to close to normal._

**Ashlyn:**  
So what's wrong with the sun?

**Doctor:**  
Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet. _(stands and looks at the green where the villagers are taking photos of the sun)_ Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!

**Ashlyn:**  
This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up.

**Doctor:**  
Why would I wind you up?

**Ashlyn:**  
you Promised!.

**Doctor:**  
And you believed me.

**Amy:**  
Then We grew up.

**Doctor:**  
_(groans)_ Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it. _(smacks forehead)_ I saw it and I missed it. _(smack)_ What did I see? _(close-up on the Doctor'S eye)_ I saw... What did I see?

_He replays everything he saw like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then rory, the nurse from the hospital who is facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The MULTI-FORM is there. The Doctor then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. We zoom back out from the Doctor'S eye and he looks at rory normally before looking at a clock._

**Doctor:**  
_(to Amy and Ashlyn)_ 20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.

**Ashlyn:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
I'm sorry?

**Amy:**  
No! _(grabs him by the tie)_

**Doctor:**  
Amy,Ashlyn! No! No! What are you doing?

_Amy pushes him against a car as the driver steps out. She slams his tie into the door and locks the car with the remote._

**Doctor:**  
Are you out of your mind?

**Ashlyn:**  
Who are you?

**Doctor:**  
You know who I am.

**Ashlyn:**  
No, really, who are you?

**Doctor:**  
Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes.

**Amy:**  
Better talk quickly, then!

**DRIVER:**  
Amy, I am going to need my car back.

**Amy:**  
Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.

**DRIVER:**  
Right, yes. _(leaves)_

**Doctor:**  
_(reaches into pocket and tosses the apple to her)_ Catch. _(holding it in her hand, Amy sees the smiley face)_ I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over.

**Ashlyn:**  
I don't believe you.

**Doctor:**  
_(grips There wrists)_ Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. _(she looks at the apple and then back at him)_ Amy,Ashlyn believe for 20 minutes.

**Ashlyn:**  
_(unlocks the car)_ What do we do?

**Doctor:**  
Stop that nurse! _(runs onto the green and takes rory'S phone)_ The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?

**rory:**  
Amy,Ash?

**Amy:**  
Hi! Oh, this is rory, he's a... friend.

**rory:**  
Boyfriend.

**Amy:**  
Kind of boyfriend.

**Ashlyn:**  
my good firend

**Doctor:**  
Man and dog, why and call her Ashlyn not Ash?

**rory:**  
Oh, my God, it's him.

**Amy:**  
Just answer his question, please.

**rory:**  
It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.

**Ashlyn:**  
Yeah, he came back.

**rory:**  
But he was a story. He was a game.

**Doctor:**  
_(grabs rory by the shirt)_ Man and dog - why? Tell me now.

**rory:**  
Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…

rory and **Doctor:**  
_(in unison)_ in a hospital, in a coma.

**rory:**  
Yeah.

**Doctor:**  
Knew it. Multi-form, you see? _(lets go of his shirt)_ Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind.

_The MULTIFORM snaps and snarls. The Doctor walks closer._

**Doctor:**  
Prisoner Zero.

**rory:**  
What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?

**Amy,Ashlyn:**  
Yes.

_There is an electrical buzzing and they look up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye begins to swivel back and forth._

**Doctor:**  
_(slips screwdriver from pocket)_ See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver. _(holds it above his head and turns it on)_

_There is chaos as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and everyone begins shouting. A fire truck drives away on its own, chased by the firemen._

**Doctor:**  
I think someone's going to notice, don't you?

_PRISONER ZERO barks. The Doctor lowers the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzles, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground._

**Doctor:**  
No, no, no, don't do that!

_The ship heads away._

**rory:**  
Look, it's going.

**Doctor:**  
No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is...

_PRISONER ZERO turns into a "mist" and escapes down the drain._

**Amy:**  
Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.

**Doctor:**  
Well, of course it did.

**Amy:**  
What do we do now?

**Doctor:**  
It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!

INT. DAY, WARD

_The man on whom PRISONER ZERO has based his form is still tremoring._

**DR RAMSDEN:**  
Barney? Barney... Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?

_PRISONER ZERO in its true form appears through the vent over Barney's bed._

EXT. VILLAGE GREEN, DAY

_The Doctor, Amy,Ashlyn, and rory are standing above the drain._

**Amy:**  
So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?

**Doctor:**  
Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop.

**Ashlyn:**  
So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?

**Doctor:**  
They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am.

**rory:**  
What's he on about?

**Doctor:**  
Now, sport, give me your phone.

**rory:**  
How can he be real? He was never real.

**Doctor:**  
Phone, now, give me!

**rory:**  
_(gives Doctor the phone)_ He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.

**Doctor:**  
_(looks at photos)_ These are all coma patients?

**rory:**  
Yeah.

**Doctor:**  
No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.

**Amy:**  
He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?

**Doctor:**  
The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.

**rory:**  
Thanks.

**Ashlyn:**  
Jeff.

**rory:**  
Oh, thanks.

**Doctor:**  
He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. _(runs off)_

**Ashlyn:**  
Your car, come on.

**rory:**  
But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?

_They drive off in rory'S Mini while the Doctor enters JEFF'S home._

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

_The Doctor enters JEFF'S bedroom where JEFF is lying on his bed using his laptop._

**Doctor:**  
Hello. Laptop, give me! _(grabs it)_

**JEFF:**  
_(refusing to let go)_ No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!

**Doctor:**  
It's fine, give it here. _(takes laptop and sits at the bottom of the bed)_ Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff.

_The door opens and GRAN enters._

**JEFF:**  
Gran.

**GRAN:**  
What are you doing?

**Doctor:**  
The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call. _(keeps typing)_ All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.

**GRAN:**  
Ooh, I like Patrick Moore.

**Doctor:**  
I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil.

**JEFF:**  
You can't just hack in on a call like that.

**Doctor:**  
Can't I? _(holds psychic paper to the webcam)_

**EXPERT:**  
Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?

**Doctor:**  
Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this.

**EXPERT #2:**  
It's here too, I'm getting it.

**Doctor:**  
Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

_Amy,Ashlyn and rory speed along to the hospital and run inside._

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

_The Doctor is typing something on the mobile._

**EXPERT:**  
Sir, what are you doing?

**Doctor:**  
I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?

**PATRICK MOORE:**  
Who was your lady friend?

**Doctor:**  
Patrick, behave!

**EXPERT:**  
What does this virus do?

**Doctor:**  
It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. _(silence)_ Jeff, you're my best man.

**JEFF:**  
Your what?

**Doctor:**  
_(closes laptop partway)_ Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.

**JEFF:**  
Why me?

**Doctor:**  
It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go. _(leaves)_

**JEFF:**  
_(opens laptop)_ OK, guys, let's do this. _(starts typing)_

**Doctor:**  
_(re-enters)_ Oh, and delete your internet history. _(leaves again)_

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

_The Doctor runs out of JEFF'S house, looks around then runs off._

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_rory and Amy are talking with other nurses while Ashlyn is on Amy``s mobile. rory ad Amy rejoin her._

**Amy:**  
Something's happened up there, we can't get through.

**Ashlyn:**  
_(redials in frustration)_ Yes, but what's happened?

**rory:**  
I don't know. No-one knows. Phone him.

**Ashlyn:**  
I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!

**rory:**  
What did he say?

**Ashlyn:**  
Look in the mirror. _(turns Amy to see her reflection)_ Ha-ha!Your Uniform! _(puts her hair up)_ Are you on your way? You're going to need a car Doctor.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
_(driving)_ Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle. _(turns on fire engine siren as he drives)_

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_rory,Ashlyn and Amy get out of the lift and see the corridors are a mess; gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils litter the floor. A WOMAN holding the hands of her two daughters sees them._

**WOMAN:**  
Officer.

**Amy:**  
What happened?

**WOMAN:**  
There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.

_Ashlyn phones the Doctor_

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
_(into phone)_ Are you in?

**Ashlyn:**  
_(over phone)_ Yep.

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

**Ashlyn:**  
But so's Prisoner Zero.

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
You need to get out of there.

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_rory and Amy turn from Ashlyn to the WOMAN as she speaks again and notices it is one of the girls._

**DAUGHTER #1:**  
He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. _(Amy,Ashlyn and rory back away)_ And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.

**WOMAN/ZERO::**  
Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths. _(opens mouth to reveal teeth so do girls)_

**rory:**  
Oh, my God!

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn? Ashlyn, what's happening?

INT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_rory,Ashlyn and Amy run down the corridor into one of the wards. They close the doors and slide a broom through the handles._

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
Ashlyn, talk to me!

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

_Amy,Ashlyn and rory back away from the doors to the centre of the ward._

**Ashlyn:**  
We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in.

**Doctor:**  
_(over phone)_ Which window are you?

**Ashlyn:**  
What, sorry?

EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
Which window?

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

**Ashlyn:**  
First floor on the left, fourth from the end.

_PRISONER ZERO breaks through._

**WOMAN/ZERO::**  
Oh, dear. Little Amelia and Ashlyn Pond. I've watched you both grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Ashlyn, waiting for her magic Doctor to return, but not this time, Ashlyn. _(opens mouth)_

_Amy'S mobile beeps showing a text message from the __**Doctor:**__ "Duck!" Amy hears the wail of the siren and pushes rory down just as the ladder from the fire engine breaks through the window. The Doctor climbs up the ladder and joins Amy,Ashlyn and rory._

**Doctor:**  
Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
Time for what, Time Lord?

**Doctor:**  
Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.

**Doctor:**  
OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
I did not open the crack.

**Doctor:**  
Somebody did.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? _(in DAUGHTER'S voice)_ The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. _(sing-song)_ Doesn't know, doesn't know! _(normal voice)_ The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.

_There is a clicking sound._

**Doctor:**  
_(looking up at wall)_ And we're off! Look at that. _(points)_ Look at that! _(clock now reads "0:00")_ Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?

INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY

_JEFF is typing away on his laptop._

**Doctor:** _(v.o.)_  
In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? _(close-up on laptop shows NYSE reading all zeros)_ They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. _(Zeroes are appearing all over Tokyo, Picadilly Circus and Times Square)_ The word is out.

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? _(takes mobile from pocket)_ The source, by the way, is right here. _(a bright light shines through the windows)_ Oh! And I think they just found us!

EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_The ship shines its light/scanner into the hospital._

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare. _(holds arms out, successful)_ Who da man? _(greeted by silence)_ Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
Then I shall take a new form.

**Doctor:**  
Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link.

**WOMAN/ZERO:**  
And I've had years. _(form glows)_

_Ashlyn falls to the floor and the Doctor rushes over to her._

**Doctor:**  
No! Ashlyn?

EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_The ship scans frantically._

INT. COMA WARD, DAY

**Doctor:**  
_(puts hands to Ashlyn'S face)_ You've got to hold on. Ashlyn! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.

**Amy:**  
_(looks at ZERO)_ Doctor?

**Doctor:**  
_(looks to see ZERO has taken his form)_ Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?

**Amy:**  
It's you.

**Doctor:**  
Me? Is that what I look like?

**Amy:**  
You don't know?

**Doctor:**  
Busy day. _(stands)_ Why me, though? _(faces ZERO)_ You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?

**Ashlyn/ZERO:**  
I'm not. Poor Ashlyn the new Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her and Amelia. What a disappointment you've been.

**Doctor:**  
No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me. _(runs back to Ashlyn)_ Ashlyn, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. _(flashes of that moment)_ You went in the room. You went inside. _(more flashes)_ Ashlyn…dream about what you saw.

_Ashlyn remembers what she saw._

**Ashlyn/ZERO:**  
No... no... No! _(glows and transforms)_

**Doctor:**  
_(faces it)_ Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.

_PRISONER ZERO is caught in the light and writhes._

**VOICE:**  
Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.

**ZERO:**  
Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall. _(disappears)_

_There is a whoosh of air as the ship leaves. The Doctor runs to the window. Dials mobile._

**Amy:**  
The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over. _(Ashlyn wakes)_ Ashlyn? Are you OK? Are you with us?

**Ashlyn:**  
What happened?

**Amy:**  
He did it. The Doctor did it.

**Doctor:**  
No, I didn't.

**Amy:**  
What are you doing?

**Doctor:**  
Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance.

**rory:**  
About what?

**Doctor:**  
The bill. _(into phone)_ Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now! _(tosses phone back to rory)_ OK. Now I've done it. _(leaves ward and Amy and Ashlyn follow)_

**rory:**  
Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

_The Doctor strides down the corridor, determined. Amy,Ashlyn and rory follow._

**Amy:**  
Where are you going?

**Doctor:**  
The roof. No, hang on. _(enters room)_

INT. CHANGING ROOM, DAY

_The Doctor begins to sift through clothes, tossing away what doesn't appeal. _

**Amy:**  
What's in here?

**Doctor:**  
I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!

**rory:**  
You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, _(Doctor strips off old clothes)_ deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off. _(Amy is watching appreciatively)_

**Doctor:**  
Turn your back if it embarrasses you.

**rory:**  
Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. _(turns back)_ Are you not you going to turn your back?

**Amy:**  
Nope._(Covers Ashlyn`s eye`s)_

EXT. HOSPITAL ROOF, DAY

_The Doctor is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strides to where the Atraxi ship is waiting. Amy,Ashlyn and rory stand back a bit._

**Amy:**  
So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.

**Doctor:**  
Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.

_The "eye" disconnects from the ship and scans the Doctor._

**ATRAXI:**  
You are not of this world.

**Doctor:**  
No, but I've put a lot of work into it. _(examines tie)_ I don't know. What do you think?

**ATRAXI:**  
Is this world important?

**Doctor:**  
Important? What's that mean, important? _(tosses tie and rory catches it)_ 6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? _(throws another tie that lands on Amy'S shoulder, she gives it to rory)_ Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?

_The ATRAXI projects a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history._

**ATRAXI:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?

**ATRAXI:**  
No.

**Doctor:**  
OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. _(As the Doctor speaks, the projection shows Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit)_ Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them? _(the projection now goes from the first incarnation through the tenth before he walks through it)_ Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!

_The ATRAXI ship departs. Amy and Ashlyn laugh. The Doctor feels something in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the TARDIS key and it's glowing._

**Amy:**  
Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they? _(She looks down from the sky to see the Doctor is gone Ashlyn turns to Amy the two Girls Hug)_

EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY

_The Doctor runs out the front door of the hospital and across the lawn._

EXT. HOUSE, DAY

_The Doctor returns to Amy'S back garden and the TARDIS. The TARDIS has refurbished its exterior. He stops in front of it._

**Doctor:**  
OK! What have you got for me this time? _(He opens the door and stands amazed.)_ Look at you! _(smiles)_ Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!

_Amy,Ashlyn and rory run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes. Ashlyn closes her eyes, remembering when she and Amelia waited all night. She hears the TARDIS and smiles._

INT. HOUSE, Amy'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

_Amy wakes when she hears the TARDIS_

**Amy:**  
Ashlyn Wake up!

_they jump out of bed and run to the window where she sees the TARDIS once again in the back garden. _

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

_Amy and Ashlyn exit the back door now in a robe and slippers. The Doctor is standing outside the TARDIS._

**Doctor:**  
Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.

**Ashlyn:**  
Doctor!. You came back.

**Doctor:**  
Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?

**Amy:**  
And you kept the clothes.

**Doctor:**  
Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes.

**Ashlyn:**  
Including the bow tie.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.

**Amy:**  
Are you from another planet?

**Doctor:**  
Yeah.

**Amy:**  
OK...

**Doctor:**  
So what do you both think?

**Amy:**  
Of what?

**Doctor:**  
Other planets. Want to check some out My two Ponds Ashlyn your comeing back with me tonight no matter what but Amy its your choise?

**Amy:**  
What does that mean?

**Doctor:**  
It means... Well, it means... come with me and Ashlyn.

**Amy:**  
Where?

**Doctor:**  
Wherever you like.

**Ashlyn:**  
All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero...

**Doctor:**  
Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more.

**Ashlyn:**  
Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff... _(angry)_ That was two years ago!

**Doctor:**  
Oh-oh! Oops.

**Amy:**  
Yeah.

**Doctor:**  
So that's...

**Amy:**  
14 years!

**Doctor:**  
14 years since fish custard. Amy and Ashlyn Pond, the girls who waited, you've both waited long enough.

**Amy:**  
When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library and i got Ashlyn to tell me all about it.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?

**Amy:**  
No!

**Doctor:**  
You wanted to come 14 years ago.

**Ashlyn:**  
We grew up Doctor.

**Doctor:**  
Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.

_The Doctor snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing Amy amd Ashlyn in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, she enters._

**Doctor:**  
Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.

_The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors._

**Amy:**  
Were in our nightie`s.

_Ashlyn smerks_

**Doctor:**  
Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?

**Amy:**  
You are so sure that Were coming.

**Doctor:**  
Yeah, I am.

**Ashlyn:**  
Why?

**Doctor:**  
Cos you're the Candian and Scottish girls in the English village, and I know how that feels.

**Amy:**  
Oh, do you?

**Doctor:**  
All these years living here most of your life... and you've both still got Your accent`s. Yeah, you're both coming.

**Amy:**  
Can you get Us back for tomorrow morning?

**Doctor:**  
It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?

**Amy:**  
Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff.

**Doctor:**  
All right, then. Back in time for stuff. _(a new screwdriver extends from the console's surface)_ Oh! A new one! _(tests it)_ Lovely. _(whispers)_ Thanks, dear. _(sets the controls)_

**Amy:**  
Why me?

**Doctor:**  
Why not?

**Amy:**  
No, seriously. You are asking Us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?

**Doctor:**  
I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?

**Amy:**  
People always have a reason.

**Doctor:**  
Do I look like people?

**Ashlyn:**  
Yes.

**Doctor:**  
Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache.

**Amy:**  
You're lonely. That's it? Just that?

**Doctor:**  
Just that. Promise. _(on a monitor behind him is a line that seems to mimic the crack from her bedroom)_

**Ashlyn:**  
OK.

**Doctor:**  
_(switches off monitor)_ So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know.

**Amy:**  
I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.

**Doctor:**  
Amy and Ashlyn my two Ponds, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your lifes may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah. _(Amy and Ashlyn laugh)_ Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!

_The Doctor hits the dematerialization switch and they both hold onto the console._

EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN

_The TARDIS dematerializes._

INT. HOUSE, Amy'S BEDROOM, NIGHT

_The camera pans across a number of childhood crafts, each depicting either the Doctor or the TARDIS. We then see a wedding gown hanging outside the closet._


End file.
